


Its like a different world

by FiI



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiI/pseuds/FiI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its like a different world

Merlin closed his eyes as Arthur cupped his cheeks with his strong hands.

Arthur's thumb ghosted over the corner of his lips, a bearly there, gentle swipe that sent shivers down his spine.

It still amazed Merlin that the man infront of him was capable of such an act of affection. When all his life Arthur had been trained to kill.

Yet this Arthur, Arthur that didn't need to put on his princely face, the one who didn't need to hold himself alone, was another part of Arthur that had captured Merlin's heart.

Here in Arthur's chambers, when Arthur was with him, it was a completely different world.

It was a world where Arthur came to Merlin for advise, where they held each other after a campaign, knowing that they did what they had to, too keep each other safe. For what they had to do for the future they were going to build, side by side.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered.

Merlin opened his eyes to look into Arthur's clear blue gems.

His breath caught in his throat at the emotion in Arthur's eyes. Eyes that always glowed with ditermination and power.

Yet every time Arthur's gaze met his, the amount of emotion and undisputed affection, always left Merlin breathless.

Arthur leaded forward, closing the short distance between their lips.

Merlin's eyes closed at the feeling of Arthur's soft lips against his own. So soft, so fleeting, yet filled with so much _Arthur ___that Merlin could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

Arthur broke the kiss, tilting Merlin's head so their foreheads were touching.

Arthur's lips brushed against the corner of Merlin's lips as he said, in a quite voice, as though afraid if said any louder it would shatter their world,

"I Love You."


End file.
